Something, I can't tell you
by Ami Zhang
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita dimana Kim Namjoon sudah lama memperhatikan seseorang sampai akhirnya ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Namjin Shipper merapat! [BTS] NamJin slight TaeJin


Something, I can't tell you

.

.

**Ami Zhang Present**

.

.

This Story is Mine!

.

RnR

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

'Selamat pagi!'

Itu adalah kata pertama yang kau ucapkan padaku dengan senyum manis itu. Senyuman itulah yang membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Senyuman itulah yang membuatku ikut tersenyum.

.

Setelah hari dimana kau menyapaku, aku menjadi sedikit penasaran denganmu. Sehingga membuatku mencari tahu tentang siapa namamu.

.

'Kim Seokjin'

Namamu sangat cantik sekali. Membuatku sering memanggilmu didalam mimpiku. Berseru agar kau melihatku.

.

Hari ini, aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah fakta jika Kau adalah salah satu siswa di kelas sebelahku. Aku sangat senang sekali mengetahui itu.

.

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan, aku selalu memperhatikanmu entah itu saat kau berkumpul dengan teman-temanmu ditaman, dikantin maupun di luar sekolah.

Seperti kemarin, Disaat waktu jam pelajaran Olahraga di kelasku, aku melihatmu duduk tenang dan serius belajar didekat jendela. Lalu beberapa helai rambutmu jatuh. Jujur saja aku terpana, karena kau sangat cantik bagaikan seorang malaikat kehidupan yang selama ini aku baca di buku.

.

.

Sudah sekitar 2 bulan aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu. Mungkin karena aku disibukan oleh tugas-tugas yang menumpuk ditambah tugas ku menjadi Ketua OSIS membuatku melupakan dirimu sejenak. Memang benar aku memiliki otak yang cerdas sampai-sampai dulu mengikuti semua ekskul yang ada dan terselesaikan dengan cepat. Namun apadaya manusia pasti akan merasa jenuh dan malas, itulah yang aku alami. Karena itu dengan terpaksa aku harus mendekam di perpustakaan saat istirahat dan juga saat pulang sekolah demi mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang menurutku sedikit mudah-sedikit sulit itu. Oh ya aku jadi kelupaan.. Apa kabarmu?

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari sebelum dimana sebuah festival sekolah akan dilaksanakan. Para siswa terlihat kesana kemari untuk mempersiapkan festival sekolah. Memang untuk tahun ini, Sekolah memperbolehkan para siswa nya ikut menyumbangkan ide untuk festival ke bagian OSIS. Kini aku tengah berjalan mengawasi persiapan festival. Untuk kali ini aku menyerahkan tugas panitia ke bagian penyelenggara, untung saja aku diperbolehkan karena alasan ku yang cukup masuk akal. Karena aku terlalu asyik mengawasi, tanpa aku sadari aku menabrak seseorang dan menjatuhkan buku-buku yang dibawa orang itu. Dengan tanggungjawab dan merasa bersalah aku membungkuk merapikan dan mengambil buku-buku yang aku kenali adalah buku-buku perencanaan dekorasi festival itu. Aku membungkuk beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan minta maaf lalu menegakan badan untuk memberikan tumpukan buku itu. Seketika badanku membeku. Itu 'dia'. Orang yang selama ini ku kagumi. Orang yang selama ini ku perhatikan. Orang yang selama ini datang ke alam mimpiku.

'Kim Seokjin'

Orang yang aku tabrak itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Lalu Seokjin menggerakan bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa... eum kalau tidak salah kau adalah Ketua OSIS kan.. Kim Namjoon?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang halus membuatku terlena.

Aku memang terkejut mengetahui dia tahu tentang diriku. Namun aku harus sadar diri, hampir atau bisa dibilang semua siswa dan guru mengenalinya karena aku adalah seorang ketua OSIS. Sehingga wajar saja orang yang aku kagumi ini tahu tentang ku.

Aku berdehem. Dan menjawabnya dengan kaku.

"Ah iya.. Aku Kim Namjoon. Dan kau ... Kim Seokjin?" Kataku sambil pura-pura melihat name tag nya.

"Iya.. Salam kenal." Jawabnya dengan senyum hangat. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menerimanya. Kami bersalaman dengan senyum merekah.

"Baiklah. Sampai ketemu lagi.." Kata Seokjin. Ia menepuk pundakku dan berlalu. Setelah memastikan Seokjin terlihat jauh. Aku pun melompat-lompat kesenangan.

.

.

Sejak itu, aku dan dia menjalin hubungan pertemanan yang bisa dikatakan dekat. Kami sering bercerita, makan bersama (diluar sekolah), dan berkumpul bersama. Aku pun jadi tahu apa yang disukai dan tidak disukainya. Dan juga aku jadi tahu sebuah fakta jika Seokjin dekat sekali dengan salah satu pria populer atau idol sekolah yang bernama Kim Taehyung. Aku sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, namun apa boleh buat aku hanya dianggap teman. Jadi aku harus terima dimana dia dan Taehyung terlihat mesra sekali seperti saat ini. Jujur saja aku cemburu!

.

.

Sudah tepat 3 bulan, aku berkenalan dengan Seokjin. Dan aku merasa hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasa padanya dan juga suatu berita penting tentang beasiswa-ku. Tanpa bermodal baju keren, rambut klimis, dan bunga ditangan, aku berjalan sambil menenteng tas ku.

Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan tas pinknya keluar dari kelasnya dan mulai menghampirinya.

Seokjin mengerjapkan matanya dan bertanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya

"Ano..."

Sial, kenapa aku menjadi gugup seperti ini.

"Ano... Seokjin-ah.."

"Ya?" Tanya Seokjin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Aku-"

"SEOKJINNIE!"

Kata-kataku terputus oleh sebuah teriakan berat dari jauh.

Aku dan Seokjin menolehkan kepala ke asal suara.

Disana terlihat Kim Taehyung tengah berlari ke arah ku atau lebih tepatnya Seokjin.

"Hai.." Sapa Seokjin.

"Hai.. Mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Taehyung sesampainya.

"Bolehkah?"

"Boleh. Ayo..." Kata Taehyung sambil menarik tangan Seokjin.

Ini terasa menyakitkan untuk melihatnya, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menundukan kepalaku.

"Sebentar." Kata Seokjin dan melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa yang tadi ingin kau bicarakan, Namjoon?" Tanya Seokjin.

Aku mendongak dan menatap Seokjin tepat di mata dengan ekspresi kacau, sedih dan kecewa yang menjadi satu. Aku merasa Seokjin terdiam menatapku sedikit lama. Aku menghela nafas dan menepuk kepalanya.

"Mungkin lain kali saja. Sudah pulanglah. Hati-hati dijalan." Kataku

"Aku pulang dulu." lanjutku sambil tersenyum ke arah Seokjin dan Taehyung. Lalu berlalu dari situ dan pergi. Meninggalkan mereka berdua. Meninggalkan ekspresi yang tidak menentu Seokjin.

Semakin jauh aku melangkah senyum ku menghilang.

.

Akhirnya, Aku tidak pernah mengatakan sejujurnya tentang perasaanku. Karena kau telah bersama Taehyung. Aku menerimanya. Namun aku harus jujur kalau aku masih jatuh dalam pesonamu.

.

 _'Something, I can't tell you. If I love you. Really Really Love You.'_ -Kim Namjoon

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

BONUS

(…) Side

Aku melirik kearah samping. Di sana aku melihat seorang lelaki yang aku ketahui selalu mendapat peringkat teratas dan juga ketua OSIS. Dia Namjoon. Si lelaki tampan yang mengalihkan duniaku. Lalu aku menutup wajah memerahku dengan buku dan sekaligus menutup mulutku yang serasa ingin berteriak. Astaga, kenapa dia begitu tampan saat ia serius? Oh tidak jantungku berdetak kencang. Sehingga aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"DOR"

Aku terkejut tapi langsung menatap datar orang yang mengejutkan aku.

"Pasti kau sedang memperhatikannya lagi kan? Yak! Kalau kau suka, bilang saja." Kata orang itu. Dia Taehyung.

"Hm ya seperti itulah." Lalu menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

Jika dilihat kami seperti sepasang kekasih, namun kenyataannya Taehyung hanyalah sahabatku yang sialnya adalah seorang idola sekolah. Mereka –seluruh siswa dis sokolahku- salah jika beranggapan begitu termasuk Namjoon.

.

Suatu hari aku bertabrak dengannya. Dan berawal dari situlah, kami menjadi akrab. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan saling mengenal satu sama lain. Aku bahkan tahu banyak hal tentang dia hihi..

.

Ini sudah 3 bulan kami saling mengenal. Dan aku sebenarnya ingin merayakannya dan juga mengungkapkan perasaanku. Sampai akhirnya bel waktu pulang pun berbunyi. Aku berjalan keluar kelas. Dan aku terkejut disaat Namjoon berada tepat dihadapanku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku

"Ano..."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, Kenapa ia terlihat begitu gugup.

"Ano... Seokjin-ah.."

"Ya?" Tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

.

"Aku-"

"SEOKJINNIE!"

Kata-katanya terputus oleh sebuah teriakan berat dari jauh. Aku dan dia menolehkan kepala ke asal suara. Disana terlihat sahabatku, Kim Taehyung sialan tengah berlari ke arah ku.

"Hai.." Sapaku.

"Hai.. Mau pulang bersama?" Tanya Taehyung sesampainya.

"Bolehkah?"

"Boleh. Ayo..." Kata Taehyung sambil menarik tangan ku.

Ini terasa aneh saat sekilas aku melihat raut wajah Namjoon yang terlihat kecewa dan sedih.

"Sebentar." Kataku.

"Apa yang tadi ingin kau bicarakan, Namjoon?" Tanyaku dengan lembut.

Namjoon mendongak dan menatap ku tepat di mata. Aku terdiam sedikit lama. Lalu ia menepuk kepalaku.

"Mungkin lain kali saja. Sudah pulanglah. Hati-hati dijalan." Katanya

"Aku pulang dulu." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum ke arah ku dan Taehyung.

Lalu berlalu. Aku merasa khawatir pada Namjoon. Semakin lama bayangan punggung Namjoon tak terlihat membuatku sedih. Entah kenapa firasatku buruk untuk saat ini.

' _Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Namjoon-ah. I Love you._ ' – Kim Seokjin

.

.

REAL END

Halo… Saya kembali dengan fic namjin pertama saya. Sejujurnya cerita ini adalah cerita request dari teman saya, **Park Hyora**. Saya tidak mengucapkan nama asli karena takutnya dia marah. Hehehe.. Dan juga adakah yang ingin sequel? hihihi

Maafkan saya yang menghilang tiba-tiba lalu kembali dengan fic baru dan tidak mengupdate next chapter dari cerita yang sudah lama. Karena kesibukan yang melanda, ditambah ada banyak masalah keluarga, dan juga Ujian-Ujian yang diadakan.

Untuk kepastian nasib cerita saya sebelumnya :

[Sarang Bi] Untuk saat ini, saya belum berniat melanjutkannya. Kemungkin Fic ini akan dihentikan dan hanya dipost dengan couple Chenmin

[The Police] Mohon maaf untuk para readers, dengan terpaksa cerita ini harus saya hapus karena banyaknya kendala dalam penulisan.

[Ghost Eyes] Dengan ini saya menyatakan, cerita ini akan saya hentikan sejenak. Karena sebenarnya cerita ini telah selesai namun draft cerita berada di laptop kakak saya yang sedang sibuk-sibuknya kuliah di luar kota yang cukup jauh.

[저주(Curse)] Cerita ini masih dalam tahap pengerjaan dikarenakan file draft cerita ini hilang entah kemana.

[I Love You, My Bestfriend] Cerita ini akan dilanjutkan kemungkinan akan di update dalam minggu ini.

Sekian dan terima kasih. Salam Sejahtera untuk NAMJIN SHIPPER! FIGHTING!

Dan jangan lupa beri support pada BTS RUN! ^^

.

.

Hargai Kerja Keras Penulis

.

Mind to Review?

.

Ami Zhang © MIIU Ent


End file.
